Son of the Star
by Lostrigiel
Summary: AU, remake of a previous never finished fic I wrote. Elrond and Celebrian have another son but what happened to him? Prophecy and a twin are involved, PG13 for violence in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Ok guys, I don't know if anyone else was reading me before but this is a rewrite of a fic I have already written. (It's very AU). I know (at least I think so) some of you have been waiting rather impatiently for an update, but I have many good reasons (well...a couple anyway) of not having written yet. I know it's been a long ass time but I have, believe it or not, been really really busy. I have moved back to TX from Atlanta........stupid scholarships only covering tuition and such but no supplies, even for photography......anyway, yes I have been working full time, was living with my mom until she got kicked out cuz she's a bum and doesn't have any money cuz she doesn't work and now I am living with my BF I have known since forever and her mom and at the end of the month I will be going to Australia with her to see some friends! W00t!! But I promise crosses heart I will still try to update, especially since I have pretty much written half of it anyway and have thought out the rest. Anyway, enough of me blabbing on, here is the first chappy and I REALLY REALLY want reviews. You can flame if you want to, but you should really see my non existent worry face if you do. It's awesome.   
  
Prologue :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: Hesitating, in front of Elrond's study door, Celebrian stopped her slender hand before it hit the dark wood, halting the knock before it started. Taking a small step back she took in a deep breath why am I so nervous? she thought He is my husband for Vala's sake! a slight blush and hint of a smile touched her delicate features as she thought back to a particular night, about a month and a half ago,...... she had nearly forgotten how romantic her husband could be.  
  
You are being silly she argued with herself it's not as if he will be mad about such a thing. Just go in and tell him! Nodding, she took a deep calming breath before she knocked loudly twice on the door before going in, seeing the familiar sight of her dark-haired love sitting at his large desk, documents and books strewn across it, Glorfindel and Erestor across from him, skimming the already perfected papers as well as some of their own.  
  
Elrond looked up at her entry, giving his wife a warm smile. "'_Quel amrun, Melamin_"  
  
Celebrian returned the greeting before her smile faltered a bit as she turned to the advisors "Erestor, Glorfindel,....could you please give us a moment? I need to speak with Elrond privately."  
  
"Of course, my lady" Glorfindel replied, both he and Erestor standing and setting down their papers. "Just send for us when you are ready for us again, Elrond" said Erestor as the advisors headed for the door, giving a slight nod and warm smile to Celebrian before leaving.  
  
Elrond began to stand to go over to his wife; concern etched on his face, for Celebrian hardly ever asked Glorfindel and Erestor to leave, especially Glorfindel as he was more family than friend.  
  
"You might want to stay sitting for this" she said, motioning with her hand.  
  
After sitting as asked, only to watch her bite her bottom with touch of angst he asked her quietly "Celebrian? What is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"Elrond, I'm with child" she winced as she realized how harsh her voice had sounded in her hurry to get it out. "...................Elrond?"  
  
Obvious surprise was written on his face as he stared back at her, silent for a minute before a quiet "ah.........." He slowly stood, accidentally having his shock come across as anything but joy.  
  
Celebrian studied his face, fear starting to slightly touch her, dreading that for some reason her husband was not at all happy. "...you are mad?"  
  
The lord quickly looked up at her "What? No! No I'm not mad at all!" In his rush to get over to her, to assure her everything was alright he hit the desk knocking over a bottle of ink, the thick black contents going everywhere onto the table and papers. Muttering a curse under his breath he tried desperately to salvage some of the important document, giving his wife a grateful look as she came over to help him.  
  
Once all that could be rescued was (though many papers were killed by the ink flash flood) Elrond turned to his wife, catching her hands in his "No, _A'maelamin_, I am not angry.". He smiled, reaching out to touch her face "another child, how could I be upset about that?"  
  
Celebrian smiled back at him, the worry draining from her "I know that the twins and Arwen are already fully grown, and there hasn't been a child in Imladris for over a thousand winters, but-" "hush, love, you don't need to explain yourself to me, I think it's wonderful! These halls have missed the sound of a child's laughter" Wrapping her into a huge hug, he grinned "I guess that night of Yavieba was more productive than we thought"  
  
"Elrond!" she exclaimed though the effect was lost as her laughter cut through it  
  
He chuckled quietly, kissing the top of his wife's head, running a hand through her long golden locks. "Now.....whom do we tell first?"  
  
(A/N) Ok, prologue is over, first chappy soon to come, as in prolly tomorrow or the next day =D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Melamin_ – My love  
  
_A'maelamin _– My beloved  
  
_'Quel amrun_ – Good morning 


	2. Precious life

(A/N) ok guys here is the first real chapter, yay!!! Dance damnit dance!!!!!.............ok....u don't have to....wow...im kinda hyper...weeeee!!!!  
  
little less than a year later  
  
Elrohir made eye contact with his twin and smirked, both of them glancing at their highly stressed father who paced the corridor in front of them. It was amusing to watch him, as Elrond was usually so composed and elegant, his hair now messy from running his hand through it so many times, the seam on his left cuff unraveling as he subconsciously rubbed and pulled at it. "Adar, it will be alright, its not like this is her first child" Elladan's comment was answered with a death glare from his father.  
  
Elrond finally stopped pacing for a moment, taking a deep breath and leaning against a carved beam, Glorfindel at his side. The blond haired lord smiled slightly in amusement as he saw Elrond's finger still tapping nervously against the beam, no attempt could be made, it seemed, to calm him.  
  
"Do you think it will be a boy or girl Adar?" asked Elrohir "I hear boys are tougher to bring into the world, maybe that's why its taking to long" added Elladan, grinning. Elrohir glared at his brother, elbowing him hard in the side. Before Elrond could think of a really good punishment to give his eldest son and his advisor for laughing (yes, he saw how Glorfindel had turned and coughed to try and cover up his little giggle), Arwen came down the hall, gentle smile on her beautiful face. "Come and meet your son, Ada" she said holding out a slender hand for him.  
  
The Eldar immediately seemed to calm, taking his daughter's hand and letting her lead him down the hall, his twin sons and Glorfindel in tow.  
  
When they finally reached the door (it seemed like an eternity to Elrond), Arwen slowly opened it, revealing Celebrian propped up with pillows on the huge four poster bed, a few wisps of gold and silver hair clinging to her brow which was still slightly damn with perspiration. In her arms she cradled a small bundle of blankets, where a tiny pink hand appeared over the folds befor quickly disappearing again.  
  
The lord of Imladris slowly made his way over to his wife, sitting carefully on the side of the bed, taking the tiny squirming bundle as Celebrian handed the newborn to him, smiling as the squirms and kicks stopped immediately once his father cradled him.  
  
"Ellenion" Celebrian's voice so soft, it was barely heard "son of the star"  
  
After holding him for many moments, Elrond finally gave in and let his newborn son be passed around the family, each one smiling as they held the child, Elladan visibly softening from usually tough personality as he cradled his baby brother.  
  
Celebrian looked up to see Glorfindel still standing in the doorway. "glorfindel, come in here! You are a part of this family as far as Im concerned!"  
  
Glorfindel smiled slightly as he came in at her command, the smile deepening as he took his turn to hold the newborn, a tiny hand grabbing a lock of his long golden hair.  
  
"Ellenion....'tis a suitable name for sure" he grinned "he will be a great swordsman some day"  
  
"he is not even two hours old yet! How can you tell such a thing?" asked Arwen, laughing, her gray eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh I know because I will be teaching him!" exclaimed the advisor, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Glorfindel chuckled quietly as he walked over, handing the babe back to his mother. "Congratulations my lady, he is indeed a beautiful child"  
  
"thank you Glorfindel" she replied, giving him a warm smile as she took her son. Elrond wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her cheek gently and pulling her close, whispering in her delicately pointed ear "I love thee Celebrian, lady of my life"  
  
The queen of Imladris smiled and sighed as she leaned against her husband, newborn son in her arms, two grown sons and a daughter around her bedside. my life is complete she thought nothing could make me happier  
  
A/N I know I know, its short and a little corny, but it will get better!! I promise!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Messenger

(A/N) You know what sucks?! Stupid people!!!!! I had this chapter already typed and done and saved on a floppy, and what happens!? A very smart person was like "Hm, I need to save something, and im not sure what this is already saved on here, so I will just delete it without asking anyone about, not even the owner of the disk!" GAH!!!! Sorry about the delay guys...please review anyway.... Cuz REVIEWS = Quicker and more lengthy updates, NO REVIEWS = me thinking no one is interested and I stop typing. Question of the day – can toes really be pretty? Or are they just toes?

..............................................................................................................................................

Arwen smiled as she held her seven week old brother against her chest, softly rubbing his back with her thumb. She had seen other newborns before, both man and elf, but none had ever been this beautiful. 

Yes, she knew it was always said that your own was beautiful to you, but this was her brother not her own son, and there really was something oddly gorgeous about this child.

His skin was smooth, soft, and perfect, almost seeming to glow itself. Born with a full head of thick black hair (well, more like thick, soft, fluff so far), and his eyes had already taken their color, the only one of the siblings to have their mother's eyes. The clearest, most perfect blue sapphire imaginable, with shining silver lining and weaving into the gem colored iris.  
  
Reaching down into his crib, she pulled out his quilt, wrapping it loosely around him, paranoid about him getting cold. Smiling, she fingered the soft material.

The blanket had begun being made by the elf maidens of Rivendell once they heard that their Lady was expecting. The front was a skilled working of silk and satin, showing scenes of fabled elf legends, detailed even to the sides with which his house's colors were weaved. The back was of the softest fleece, and stuffed with warm downy.  
  
The baby sighed and snuggled closer to his sister, his tiny hands clutching her gown, obviously content, seeming to know everyone in the last Homely House loved him and was overjoyed to have him there. Arwen in turn sighed as well, kissing his hair before resting her cheek on the top of his head. "Ellenion" she said softly "what a blessing you are to this family"  
.........  
A young messenger paced nervously in front of Lord Elrond's study doors, waiting to be called in, an urgent, waxed sealed message from Lothlorien clutched tightly in his hands.

The young elf had never been to Rivendell in his mere two hundred years, in fact this was his first messenger task outside of Lorien and it did not help his nervousness that the Lord and Lady of the wood had expressed the letter's extreme importance.

Galenril jumped slightly as the elegantly carved wooden doors opened, revealing Glorfindel who gave a small smile at the anxious elf, welcoming him in.  
  
Elrond stood as the messenger entered, smiling warmly, sensing the young ones nervousness "welcome. Galenril wasn't it?" The younger nodded and took a few careful steps towards the raven haired lord, still tightly clutching the sealed roll of parchment.

"I was instructed to deliver this as quickly as possible. The Lord and Lady of Lorien said it was of the utmost importance". The Lorien native smiled inwardly, so proud of himself that he had not stuttered once in his nervousness that he forgot to hand over the message.

After waiting a moment Elrond held out his hand, quietly clearing his throat.  
  
"Oh, y-yes" stuttered Galenril as he stepped forward, handing over the parchment.  
  
"Thank you"Elrond smiled again, nodding to the younger elf "You may go. Arrangements will be made for your rest before you depart again"  
  
"Thank you my lord" the messenger replied, bowing before he left.  
  
Once the young messenger had left, Glorfindel and Erestor gave a slight chuckle, feeling a bit bad for the boy, especially at the end when his cheeks had turned crimson.  
  
The two advisor's mirth immediately faded when they looked over at Elrond, who had already broken the wax seal and begun to read the message.  
  
".......Elrond?" asked Glorfindel quietly "...whats wrong?"  
  
After a moment the dark head finally looked up, a strange mixture of fear, concern, anger, and hurt etched into his features. "I need Celebrian. Find her for me, and bring her here"  
  
Glorfindel nodded, pausing a moment, studying his friends face as he read the letter again, before leaving, going to search for the Lady of the Valley.  
  
Erestor slowly walked over to his friend, gently putting his hand on Elrond's shoulder who in turn jumped slightly, looking at his dark haired advisor "Erestor.."  
  
"elrond what is it? Whats wrong?"  
  
"I fear for my son Erestor.....and I don't know how long I can protect him"  
  
"Which one?" the head advisor sighed "What have the twins gotten themselves into now?"  
  
"Nay" replied Elrond "Not them.....Ellenion...." he sighed, closing his eyes "my newborn"  
...............................................................................................................................  
(A/N) Ok, sorry it took so long guys......REVIEW!!! Please?


	4. Heartbreak

(A/N) Thank you for the comments my sweet reviewers! I love you!! KEEP GOING!! W00t!!  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Elladan and Elrohir casually made their way up the steps leading up to the private family wing of the last homely house, both rather hot and sweaty from their work at the practice fields. Elrohir quickly stole a glance at his brother, smirking as he saw that his twin was still stubbornly nursing a sound whack to his arm by a practice sword. What made it so amusing was that the one who had held the culprit sword was an elf about three centuries younger, who had only gotten in a lucky shot, but unfortunately had paid for it dearly, not realizing how personally the elder twin would take it, if he did not appear to be the best. Poor Lindir, somebody should have warned him about Elladan's ego.  
  
When they had nearly reached the top, Glorfindel ran into them, wearing a strange expression. "'Quel andune, Glorfindel, sut naa lle?" asked Elrohir with a warm smile  
  
"Where is your mother?" replied the blond elf  
  
"I believe I saw her in one of her rose gardens again" answered Elladan "probably gathering more blooms for Ellenions nursery" he added, rolling his eyes "she is going to make my brother into another sweet little Arwen. We shall have to fix him Elrohir"  
  
Elrohir answered only with a raised eyebrow at his twin, and amused laughter when Glorfindel made the comment that he had seen Arwen get the better of the elder twin on more than one occasion.  
  
Elladan regarded them both with a scowl and continued on his way, leaving behind his brother and the advisor.  
  
The younger twin looked after his brother for a moment before looking back at Glorfindel who was now retreating towards the gardens. "Glorfindel!" he called out, heading back towards the blond lord "Is everything alright? Why do you need mother so urgently?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know" he replied "your father asked me to bring her to him" he gave the younger elf a smile, placing his hand on Elrohir's shoulder, adding "I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry on it" with that he turned and continued on his way, leaving Elrohir to follow his brother.  
  
........  
  
After being silent for many long minutes, Erestor finally found his voice "what do you mean Elrond?" he asked softly "what is written in the message from Lorien?"  
  
Elrond sighed, finally folding the parchment and setting it on his desk "let me speak with Celebrian, and then I will speak with you and Glorfindel. I think she has the right to know first."  
  
The chestnut haired advisor nodded, looking up from the chair he had taken up residence in as he heard a knock at the door, the carved wood opening to reveal Glorfindel leading Lady Celebrian.  
  
Elrond gave a weak half smile and nod to Glorfindel, who gave a quick nod in return, making eye contact with Erestor, both of them taking their leave.  
  
Celebrian calmly studied her husband, who had yet to say anything. "Elrond? What is it? I don't think Ive seen you this nervous since you asked my father for my hand in marriage"  
  
The half elf looked down, giving a half hearted smile before reaching over and picking up again the folded parchment, lightly tapping his palm with the corner of it "......Celebrian, did you know your brother is now a father?"  
  
"I was not even aware Celenril was with anyone. Is he married?" she asked, her brow slightly wrinkled in confusion and hurt that her younger brother had not even bothered to tell her before now.  
  
"yes. Evidently it was a very small informal ceremony, possibly a bit of embarrassment , for the new wife is a mortal woman. The newborn child's name is Aramir, a baby girl. Celebrian....she was born the same day, the same hour as Ellenion."  
  
The lady looked away, a stubborn expression dominating her features "So? Many children are born the same day. It means nothing."  
  
Elrond sighed "she has the same birthmark on the back of her left shoulder"  
  
. Celebrian shook her head, turning on her heel, leaving the room without a word.  
  
"Celebrian..." called Elrond softly after his wife, knowing she wouldn't come back, that he would have to follow.  
  
He sighed, bowing his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose, giving his lady a few minutes before going after her.  
  
Guessing that she would most likely head for the nursery he set out in that direction, not even noticing that it was his own Arwen he nearly ran into on the way, muttering a pardon as he continued.  
  
Seeing his presumption was correct as he looked into the nursery, Elrond entered, slowly walking over to his wife who now held Ellenion tightly against her chest, his small head resting on her shoulder, two little fingers in his mouth, peaceful expression on his sleeping face. Celebrian looked up as her husband entered, her stubbornness trying to cover up her fear and heartbreak. "It's not true. It is just coincidence." She closed her eyes, lowering her head, pressing her cheek against Ellenion's "not my son"  
  
Elrond reached over, gently touching her cheek, his voice so soft it was barely heard "hes my son too. I would protect him till my last breath, same as you"  
  
She looked up to see a singe tear slowly roll down her husband's cheek before he quickly wiped it away "I don't want it to be true anymore than you do, but it seems it is."  
  
Taking a step towards him, Celebrian laid her head on Elrond's shoulder. "Is there any hope at all?"  
  
The lord wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her and his sun closer into a comforting embrace. "I believe nothing is ever set in stone, there are always different paths life can take, different futures." He gave a halfhearted smile, kissing the top of her head "You should know this, your mother has her famous mirror and tells this to everyone who peers into its water"  
  
Sighing, she let her body melt against her husband, wishing none of it was true, struggling to not give in to her pain, trying to make herself believe everything would be alright. "Does anyone else know yet?"  
  
"No" Elrond replied "you are the first since the letter came.........I will tell the twins and Arwen...but not yet, I don't want to burden them with this. They are happy"  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
(A/N) okay, so kind of a sucky ending for this chap but the next one will be better, swear. Sorry for the delay y'all, im having internet probs, but im doing my best!! Please don't give up on me! REVIEW 


	5. Hurtful love

(A/N) Ok…..yes…needless to say I am very sorry about not updating in a very long time…I honestly haven't even really thought about it till I recently received a request from an unlikely source. So I promise I will do my best this time to keep up w/ the story, but forewarning, there is a very high chance I will soon be going in for some major surgery, so in case I do and forget to give warning that will be the reason updates may not happen for a while. And YES, I do want reviews…please? Encouragement always helps.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Glorfindel and Erestor could no longer contain their concern and impatience, both deciding to leave the study, where they had kept wait, and headed to the nursery, having seen the lord and lady headed there in rather a hurry.

The two elves paused at the doorway, seeing the couple in a seemingly somewhat tearful embrace. Both hesitated before Erestor reached out and gave a slight knock on the open door, noise seeming to startle everyone, even the one who caused it, as it broke the perfect silence.

Celebrian buried her face in her husbands shoulder as Elrond turned to look at his advisors, slightly annoyed. "What is wrong Elrond? What is the message concerning?" Asked Glorfindel, gold hair unbraided for once and tucked neatly behind his ears.

"The message is from Lorien" Elrond replied "It says that Celenril's wife bore him a daughter, which was named Aramir"

"I was not aware Celenril was married, nor that he was expecting a child." Said Erestor

"Nor were we, neither me nor Celebrian" replied Elrond. "His wife's name is Ulmain, and the child was born the same day as Ellenion, as well as the same hour." He paused, absentmindedly rubbing his chin, gray eyes deep in thought. "The girl also has the same mark behind her left shoulder, identical to Ellenion's."

Glorfindel's brow furrowed, starting to realize part of the puzzle "Elrond...what does this mark look like?"

Celebrian answered for her husband, trying to keep her composure "A birthmark that looks like a Tengwar S, with a small starlike mark on either side of it."

"Why were neither of us told of this?" Asked Glorfindel

"Celebrian and I were hoping it was just a birthmark, and did not wish to inform you of it, since he is our son, therefore of our concern and not yours." Elrond realized how crass his response sounded and immediately regretted it. He sighed before saying in a softer tone. "I apologize for my crude words...as you can imagine this is rather stressing."

Glorfindel nodded, immediately forgiving him.

There was a long pause in the conversation as none could think of the right words to say.

Erestor broke the awkward silence " If it is indeed the mark of the prophecy then..." He broke off, unsure of how to continue

Celebrian finished for him, fighting back tears that threatened to break her cool expression. "Then one will ensue great peril at a young age, and perish fighting for life and love."

…………………….

After leaving the nursery, Arwen went o go find her brothers who were most likely either practicing their archery or in one of the stables attending the horses. She was surprised to see them actually approaching her when she was barely out of the main hall of the manor, their faces rather grim and concerned.

"Hello my brothers...what draws your faces so? What is wrong?"

Elladan spoke for the two, being the first twin and always the more talkative and livelier one, apposed to Elrohir who tended to be more quiet and reserved. "We have just met with Glorfindel...he seemed rather tense and upset. It worries us for we have not seen him like this in quite a while. In fact, he has been almost giddy ever since Ellenion was born. We came to ask you, _Adar_ or _Naneth_ if you knew of anything amiss."

Concern passed over Arwen's fair features for a moment before replying "Nay, I do not know what may be wrong, but I was in fact coming to ask either one of you or Glorfindel if anything was amiss. I just came from the nursery where Mother came to take Ellenion for a while, she did not say anything was wrong but you could see in her eyes she was upset about something. And as I was leaving down the hall, I nearly walked into Father who seemed to barely even notice me and he wore a worried expression."

The siblings stood in a thoughtful silence for a few moments before Elrohir said in a soft voice, twilight gray eyes deep in thought, the comment seeming almost more to himself than to the others.

"A message was delivered today, I saw it being carried to _Adar's_ study...perhaps it has something to do with it...I have heard some quiet rumors of our Mother's brother Celenril being wed, though it was kept very small and quiet" He paused, looking back up at his siblings and shrugging and voiced again, slightly louder "though, of course, I am just guessing."

Both Arwen and Elladan gave him a surprised look before turning quickly and heading back into the manor to discuss this puzzle with their parents.

………

By the time Elrond was able to calm his wife and convince her to take a small nap to ease her nerves, with the aid of a strong smelling herb tea, saying nothing would happen to the baby in a few hours time, it was evening and he had gone to the library, watching the sun paint the sky purple as it set.

He leaned against the door frame that led to the balcony, holding a crystal glass of Miruvor, the dark red wine catching the fading light, making it look almost like blood. He had held the glass for about twenty minutes, never taking a sip, merely letting his thoughts wonder.

Arwen caught sight of her father through the open door and came in quietly. Her foot falls made no sound as she stepped across the floor towards the balcony, her dark hair slightly caressed from the wind of the open window.

"_Adar?"_ She said softly, careful not to startle him

Despite his daughter's efforts, he still jumped at the sound of her voice, startled out of his thoughts. Before turning to face her, he wiped a single stray tear from his cheek, so she would not see.

"Yes, Arwen, what is it?" He kept his face blank and expressionless to hide any emotion.

Arwen, not fooled by her father's mask openly showed her concern. "Elladan, Elrohir and I have been looking for you or _Naneth_, for we know something is troubling you, Glorfindel as well. Will you not share it with us? Does it concern the message from earlier today?"

At that moment the twins came in, hearing Arwen's voice down the hall, closing the library door behind them

Elladan spoke, though his voice was not as gentle as his sister's. "Elrohir has said he heard a rumor about our uncle. Is it true about Celenril being married and is that for some reason why you are upset? Or is it something else?"

Elrond looked hard at him, setting his glass down on the table next to the door. "And why, do you think this is of your concern? I am not sure how Elrohir heard of this news about Celenril but the message was not addressed to any of you, therefore not for your eyes or ears."

He turned to leave, signaling the conversation was over. Elladan however was not so easily dismissed.

"Father, we know something is very much upsetting you and Glorfindel, Mother as well, before we found you we saw her sleeping, with dried tears still on her cheeks. It must be something rather large, for all three of you have been nothing but joyful since Ellenion was born, until today, ever since this message arrived."

Elrohir noticed the slight wince of pain on his father's face at the mention of his young brother's name, he looked over and seeing that Arwen had noticed it too.

"_Ada_..." Elrohir began, hoping he had mistaken the expression "this doesn't have anything to do with Ellenion does it?"

Elrond realized he had let his stony expression slip and immediately restored it; his voice slightly edged in anger "What would make you think that? I have said nothing about him."

"Nay, you have not" replied Arwen fear starting to creep into her voice. "Yet you do not deny it."

Elladan thought a moment before adding a comment, more to himself than to his father "I pray that my brother is not the reason for despair yet it would make more sense than Celenril, for Glorfindel would not worry much over our uncle, yet he cares for Ellenion as if he was his own."

"Please _Adar_, tell us what the message from Lorien is about and if something is wrong with our brother." Elrohir finished, a pleading expression on his face.

Elrond sighed in defeat, realizing his children would not give up, for they were too much like him and reasoning that he could not hide it from them forever.

"The rumors Elrohir heard are correct, Celenril is married, wed to a mortal woman with an elven name, Ulmain. The wedding was kept quiet and small, very few knowing of it, not even your mother was told. Ulmain bore him a daughter, Aramir" He told them about the markings and the same hour of birth but could see that they saw this only as strange coincidence.

He asked in a slightly softer tone "Have you heard the prophecy of the Twins of Light?"

All three shook their heads no, expressions slightly confused.

Elrond rubbed his temples with one hand while the other rested on the back of a chair, almost as if for support. "It was a prophecy made long ago, two children of the firstborn, of different parents would be born on the same day and hour, with an identical mark of starlight. On will be a seer, linked to the other, seeing what the other sees when peril ensues and feeling both their hope of hopes, and their total and utter despair and pain when defeat and grief overcome them." He paused, taking a deep breath and trying to keep his voice calm

"The other, will be a warrior, ensuing great danger and anguish, while fighting for life, love and light for the world...and perish in doing so. They will be young and untried in battle"

"Does it say which one will be the warrior?" Asked Elladan

"Nay, it does not" his father replied quietly "But I fear that if they are to be as close as is written, then if one dies, the other will perish of grief as well."

Arwen went to her father, burying her face in his chest, tears starting to trickle down her pale cheeks, and saying softly, her voice muffled from his robes "but you say fate can be changed, is it not so anymore?"

Elrond held her tightly, kissing her hair, closing his eyes to keep his own tears from falling "you are right my Undomiel, there is always hope. We cannot forever despair on this and miss the years we still have with him, for there may be many" he sighed softly "I pray there are many"

Elladan and Elrohir came over, embracing both their father and sister, who smiled in surprise at their rare showing of such affection.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(A/N) REVIEW! Please? Oh please? I want comments from everyone, yes EVERYONE, and I mean it…..you know who you are. No flipping out this time, swear, all I want is reviews. More reviews, more chappys.


	6. Toy Horses

(A/N) Ok, here we go again, this is going to jump ahead to not quite 3 years later, no one has forgotten the prophecy, but had pushed it to the backs of their minds, ignoring it, you could say, knowing that cant change it. And yes, I know these next few chappys will be all sweet and mushy, but if I don't do it, how can I establish character? So bite me.

Oh, and a somewhat yay for me for somewhat updating in a timely manner! ……and thank you to the one lonely reviewer…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Celebrian sat comfortably on a deep violet velvet draped couch, leaning on the soft arm, legs curled beside her, her fingers busy with a floral needlepoint. She lifted her gaze, smiling at the small figure playing near the hearth, silhouetted by the warm fire.

The child sighed, quickly becoming bored with his army of small wooden horses, only smiling slightly every now and then when mithril paint caught the light of the flame, sparkling brilliantly.

Celebrian's smile became a little sad in sympathy for him, she knew he had been rather lonely lately. There were no children in Imladris aside from him, Arwen had left a month before to visit her kin in Lothlorien, the twins had left with the rangers to do an orc patrol though they were due back soon and Elrond had been more busy than usual, consumed by quiet councils and mountains of documents, rarely having a moment to spare for the little boy.

She set down her needle point and glided over to sit next to him, the fire's heat feeling good on her face. She reached over, gently brushing a lock of silky raven hair from the child's face

"don't worry my _Silme, _yourbrothers will be here soon, and your _Ada _will not be busy forever"

Ellenion smiled and turned to face her, the firelight making his brilliant blue eyes seem almost to glow. Celebrian smiled and rubbed his back, to which he responded by climbing into her lap, wrapping his small arms around her, though they were not long enough to fully reach around. She smiled and hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

Becoming tired and starting to debate on whether or not to give in to sleep, Ellenion heard the door to the sitting room creak slightly as it opened and he turned his head quickly to see who was entering. A brilliant grin lit the little one's face as his mother lifted him to his feet so he could greet the newcomer.

Elrond barely had gotten through the doorway when his son ran as fast as his short legs would go calling excitedly " _Ada! Ada!" _ Elrond smiled and bent down, catching the child in an embrace and lifting him as he stood back up.

Ellenion wrapped his arms around his father's neck and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

" missed you _Ada_!"

Elrond held him tightly, feeling the tensions of the day start to melt away from the intense love only a child could give. " I missed you too _gilhini._"

Laying his head on his father's shoulder he sighed and played with a braid of raven hair, identical to his own as his father came farther into the room to hug Celebrian with a free arm and give her a light but loving kiss.

"No more meetings Ada" the small child said softly, more as a command, instead of a question

Elrond smiled at his son, wishing he could just quit the councils and work as he suggested "I wish I could little one, but I must do them, for we must keep Rivendell safe, a haven for all." , the reply issuing a disappointed sigh from Ellenion.

Glorfindel entered a moment later, smiling at the family and catching Ellenion's eye, winking at him.

"Gahgingel!" The little boy cried, calling him by the only way he could say it ad stretching his arms out to him, even though Elrond still held him.

Glorfindel chuckled and walked over to him, taking him from Elrond who smiled and softly laughed as well, using his now free arm to properly embrace his wife.

Ellenion hugged him once tightly before squirming to be let down.

The blond elf lord let him down but realized his hand was still being tightly held by a considerably smaller one. He smiled as he saw Ellenion reach up on his tiptoes to grab his father's hand as well.

Elrond raised a brow but complied and was immediately pulled over to the pile of toy horses, Glorfindel beside him. The child pulled the two down with him so they were sitting on the floor, not caring that they were still in their formal robes, and handed them both a wooden horse.

Celebrian put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sight of Glorfindel and her husband (who still wore his mithril circlet) sitting on the floor, playing with a three year old and toy horses. Elrond turned to the sound of the quiet giggle and mock scowled.

"Is something amusing, Lady Celebrian?" Celebrian in turn acted as if she was frightened, eyes identical to her son's widening in imitated fear "No my lord, I would never laugh at your cost!"

Elrond tried to keep a straight face but failed as he broke into a grin, chuckling softly. Celebrian smiled sweetly in return and reached over to the couch to retrieve her needlepoint " I believe my lords, I shall retire, as it is growing late, though the stars still shine brightly." She paused, her eyes glinting to match her smile at the sight of Ellenion giggling as Glorfindel acted as if he was absolutely shocked at losing the 'horse race' he was having with the child.

"Will you put him to bed Peredhil? He has been asking for you for the past three nights"

Elrond nodded, feeling a pang of guilt for not paying more attention to his son. Celebrian noticed but said nothing as she walked over gracefully to kiss him softly on the cheek, slipping the forgotten circlet from his brow before leaving to their chambers.

Wrapping a strong arm around the little boy's waist, Elrond lifted him easily as he stood "come Glorfindel, my friend, I think we should retire as well, it has been a long and mentally trying day"

The flaxen haired lord stood, smiling softly as he was tired but relaxed and happy as well, not having played with children's toys since he himself had been a child.

"Good night Elrond, I shall see you on the morrow" he nodded at Elrond and affectionately rubbed Ellenion's cheek before he turned and headed the opposite direction to his quarters.

By the time Elrond had reached the nursery his small son was fighting to stay awake. Elrond smiled and gently changed the child into a soft spun, wool, long nightshirt, rolling up the small sleeves as they were still a bit to long.

He held his son in his lap, the small dark head resting on his chest as Elrond gently undid the small braids that had been put it for the day.

"_Ada?"_ Ellenion asked softly, his eyelids starting to droop "_lin nin?"_

Elrond smiled, finishing the last braid and embracing his child gently " I will always sing for you my _Silme"_

He sang an old hymn to Elbereth, his voice clear and soft, Ellenion smiled as he felt more than heard the words while he lay in his father's warm embrace.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren penna miriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-diriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath_

_Fanuilos le linnathon_

_Nef aear, si nef aearon!"_

By the time Elrond had finished, Ellenion's breath was deep, and even in slumber as he laid his son gently in the small bed, tucking the blankets tightly around him, kissing him softly on his forehead.

"Good night my sweet one, may the stars shine bright in your dreams." Elrond said softly before leaving the room, shutting the door silently behind him, a small smile on his lips, for at that moment, everything seemed right in his world.

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N) I really did mean it when I said I wanted reviews….I know what you are all thinking, thinking im not going to keep updating, BUT I AM! Swear. Review….please?

And yes, I know its pretty much the same right now, but it will change more in a few chapters


	7. Arrivals

(A/N) And once again, another timely update! Oh man, im so proud of myself! Ok, anyway, this is a few days later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Glorfindel and Erestor sat in a small sitting room, a fire in the large stone hearth to melt away the cool morning breeze. The flaxen haired lord stretched out comfortably onto a soft couch, Erestor reclining in a large armchair, conversing quietly with each other about the curious nature of the orcs lately, how none at all had been seen for the past few months, as if they were all grouping somewhere, preparing for something. Not even a single scout had been found and it was becoming rather nerve racking.

They had both fallen into silence, each deep in thought when suddenly the door was flung open and a small, dark haired elfling ran in wearing nothing but a pair of leggings. The child giggled and ducked under the couch Glorfindel was on, crawling until he met the wall and placing a small hand on his mouth to cover up his laughter.

The two older elves looked at each other in shock and confusion, but before either could say anything, a young red haired maiden ran in, a frantic look on her face.

She paused a moment to catch her breath and then realizing whom she was in the room with, her face paled and she swallowed hard before she was able to find her voice.

"Im terribly sorry to disturb you my lords but, have you seen Ellenion? I think he ran in or by here a moment ago."

Erestor was about to point at the couch but was stopped by a look from Glorfindel who stood, turning his head to wink at him before turning back to the maiden. "Do you mean to tell me, lady Galen, that you have lost my lord's youngest child?" A cold look covered his features though inside he was dying to laugh.

Galen paled even more if possible "I...I...Lady Celebrian asked if I would dress and watch him for a while, while she and Lord Elrond prepared for their guests but while I was trying to dress him he ran away! I didn't mean to lose him!"

Glorfindel kept his expression and voice cold "Yet you did, and in a very short time period I must add" he said, raising an eyebrow "Do you have any idea how upset and angry the Lord and Lady will be with you? Not to mention Elladan and Elrohir who are due to arrive today?"

" I...I..." She stuttered, looking as if she was about to cry

"That is enough Glorfindel" said Erestor, laughing as he stood, unable to hide his amusement any longer. "Come on out Ellenion, games over"

Confusion dominated her expression as she saw a smirk forming on Glorfindel's face and heard Erestor's laughter until she saw the small child crawl out from under the couch.

"You knew he was here the whole time! Why did you do that?" Galen exclaimed, her fair cheeks turning bright pink in anger and embarrassment.

Glorfindel shrugged still smirking and leaned down to pick up the giggling little boy and laughed when he received a wet kiss on the cheek and a cheery "Good morning Gahgingel!"

Ellenion clung to Glorfindel's neck, not caring that he was half naked and looked over at Erestor, waving "Good morning Airster!"

He chuckled, walking over to him and ruffled the dark hair "good morning little one, you promise to be good for Galen now?" The child giggled again and nodded, before proceeding to place his two middle fingers into his mouth

Glorfindel looked back at Galen, saw she still glared at him and turned back away, grinning and trying to keep back his laughter "Yes, you must not play anymore games like this with her today, she seems rather vexed."

Erestor smirked at Glorfindel, raising a brow and took Ellenion from him, handing him gently over to Galen who took him, smiling thankfully. She looked back once again at Glorfindel, glaring at him before turning and going back to the nursery.

When she was gone Erestor turned his gaze to his friend "That was mean Glorfindel..." He smirked "mean...but _very_ funny"

Glorfindel chuckled "thank you"

Erestor simply shook his head "come, we must go and meet the riding party, I believe I heard them arrive while you were having your little bit of fun."

By the time they arrived down in the large courtyard the rangers had already given up their horses to the stable and the twins were walking with their father back inside and speaking quietly.

The two advisors caught up with them in time to hear Elladan tell of their only find during the past three weeks

"We found nothing except for five days ago we found one scout. Just a runt of an orc, but no others came at all when he was killed, there was nothing."

"This is indeed strange" Elrond responded, and stayed quiet for a few moments before looking back at his sons and smiling softly.

"Come, you are no doubt weary from your ride, this can be discussed later, you should rest."

Both nodded before Elrohir quietly inquired before turning to leave "where is _Naneth_ and Ellenion?"

Elrond smiled at the question "Your mother is still helping prepare for our guests arrival and I believe Ellenion is being taken care of by the young maiden Galen"

Glorfindel choked back a laugh, and Erestor placed a hand over his mouth to try and cover his smirk.

The other three looked at them curiously "what is so amusing?" Asked Elrond

"Well..."Glorfindel began, a grin breaking onto his face "lets just say that Galen is having a rather rememberable experience with him...Im not sure she has ever dealt with a young one before and he is making sure that she...um...has a 'fun' time"

Elladan grinned proudly "Thats my brother!" He looked at Elrohir who was also smirking "We are doing a good job Elrohir, come, lets go and see him"

Elrond sighed and placed a hand on both of their shoulders "Don't be too hard on Galen and be ready for the midday meal, it will be in a few hours"

"Of course _Adar_!" The elder twin replied, still smirking, before heading towards his young brother's room, his twin at his side.

Elrond turned his gaze to his two advisors "I get the feeling that there is more to your little explanation than you are telling me..." He looked hard at them, while they tried desperately to keep from collapsing into laughter.

"Nevermind" Elrond finally said after a moment "I don't want to know"

A few hours later, Celebrian went to the nursery to relieve Galen of her duty, and smiled at the rather touching sight she found. Galen sat comfortably in the rocking chair by the miniature bed while Elladan and Elrohir knelt on the soft rug in the middle of the floor with Ellenion, who had them drawing pictures with colored wax.

Galen saw her first and stood, bowing slightly "Lady Celebrian"

Celebrian smiled at her, then at her sons "I see my eldest two have overtaken your job for a while"

Elladan grinned at her stood, walking over to embrace his mother "_Naneth_, it is good to be home"

She embraced her son warmly and then was immediately pulled into another hug by Elrohir, who held Ellenion in one arm.

She smiled, and once released, took her youngest into her arms, who in turn hugged her neck and rested his head on her shoulder, saying softly, content "_Nahnee"_

Celebrian kissed him on the top of his head then sighed pulled her two eldest into and embrace again with a free arm, kissing them each on their forehead "I am so glad your home, I always worry for you when you go on these patrols"

Elrohir smiled and kissed her on the cheek "We are fine _Naneth_, have you come to get us for the midday meal?"

"No" she replied, "though it is soon, I came to retrieve all of you for our guests are arriving, I wanted them to be met down in the courtyard"

"Who is coming" asked Elladan

"You will see soon enough" she said smiling and turning to leave still carrying Ellenion who looked at his brothers and giggled for no apparent reason.

The twins followed their mother into the courtyard where their father, Glorfindel, Erestor and many others already waited.

They were not made to wait very long for a few minutes later two cloaked figures rode into the courtyard, both with rather large pointy hats.

Two elves came forward to take the reins of their horses as they stopped, letting the two dismount.

"Mithrandir!" Cried Elladan, smiling brightly

Elrond smiled and stepped forward "it is good to see you again my friends, you are most welcome"

Gandalf smiled warmly in return as did his companion who removed his hat revealing himself to be the white wizard, Saruman.

TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N) Ok, seriously guys, I WANT REVIEWS! No reviews, no story! (thank you H'sH&S, I appreciate your comments, please don't stop!)


	8. Peekaboo

(A/N) And once again, a Timely Update! Yeah….I have defiantly missed doing this…yay for typing!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The new guests were led into the large dining hall where a beautifully carved table, almost as long as the entire room, was set with the finest foods. The meats steaming, and the fruits freshly sliced.

Gandalf was immediately taken by Elrond's youngest, carrying the child himself to the dining hall. Saruman regarded Ellenion with kindness but was distant as he had never had much patience for children

Elrond sat at the head of the table as was his custom with Celebrian on his left, his twin sons at his right. The wizards sat beside Celebrian, who held Ellenion on her lap, for he refused to have a seat of his own, preferring the comfort of his mother's arms around him.

Throughout the meal, the little elfling played an ongoing game of peek-a-boo with Mithrandir. Peering around his mother's arm to peek a small upturned face to the gray wizard, and uttering a smallish giggling noise every time Gandalf would look at him, turning back around quickly, and covering his face with his hands.

Saruman once took a glance at the little boy as well, trying to be patient, but becoming rather annoyed at the constant childish laughter. Once Ellenion caught his gaze, he suddenly showed strong shyness, his small body seeming to tighten in anxiety. He turned his back, burying his face in his mother's other shoulder, his game of peek-a-boo momentarily put on hold. No one seemed to notice this sudden change in Ellenion except for Erestor, who had never much liked the old wizard, regarded Saruman with a suspicious raised eyebrow, which the white wizard ignored.

Gandalf simply took it that the elfling and tired, and went back to his supper, smiling at the Lord of Imladris

"Elrond my friend, what news have you for us that we are summoned? It seems not a week ago I heard of your new addition and here he is, walking and talking already!"

Elrond smiled warmly "yes, children do make the years seem like passing moments. We will discuss news and such later, for now let us enjoy the meal."

/ Two weeks earlier\\\\\\\\\

Writing slowly and carefully at an ornate writing desk, sat a dark blond haired woman, a sample of Arwen's writing at her left. She looked over to her right where a small child lay curled up on the bed, golden hair so much like it's grandmother's fanned out across the pillow. She smirked at the sleeping figure that was her daughter and finished the note, being careful to forge the signature perfectly, _Arwen Undomiel_.

She folded the letter twice and sealed it, using a stolen stamp to press into the hot wax. She left the room, knowing her husband would not be back for another few hours, he was out with that wretched captain, doing patrols..what was his name?..Haldir, yes that was it. She could tell that he had suspicions of her, right of course but she could wait no longer, she must act quickly before her chance was lost.

Coming gracefully down the steps from her high chamber she finally came to a messenger elf who awaited her. Smiling sweetly at the golden haired elf she handed him the sealed message. "This is for Lord Elrond of Rivendell. It is from his daughter, Arwen. She asked me to have it taken care of for her, please see that it arrives in Imladris promptly. It is of utmost importance, I'm sure."

The messenger nodded and bowed politely before walking off.

Ulmain smiled to herself, the time was now, after all, the orcs were all in order and readiness now.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the evening meal, the family and guests sat comfortably in the family sitting room, all enjoying full stomachs, and except for the youngest, sipping fine, dark, wine from beautifully made crystal goblets.

"I say Elrond" said Gandalf chuckling while he held a giggling Ellenion, who was playing with his beard, being most amused and fascinated "this child has one of the sweetest dispositions I have ever seen, in _any_ living creature!"

As if on cue, Ellenion sat higher up in the wizards lap so he could hug him, resting his chin on Gandalf's shoulder. Elrond smiled slightly, his gray eyes sparkling in the firelight "yes, no one here realized how much a child's laughter was missed until he came along, our _Annael_"

"Yes, and it is time for our _Annael_ to go to sleep, he has had a rather exciting day" Said Celebrian smiling as she walked over to Mithrandir to retrieve her son who was sure enough, already having trouble in keeping his eyes open

Gently taking him from Gandalf, he twisted into a more comfortable position in her arms, finally calming and laying a head on her shoulder. He looked at Gandalf and smiled, waving a hand slightly. "Say goodnight" Celebrian said softly

"Goodnight Mithdeer" he said sleepily

"Mith_ran_dir" Elladan corrected, smirking at his younger brother. Ellenion simply stared at the older twin as if he had turned into some kind of giant bug then started to giggle again before laying his head back onto his mother's shoulder.

Gandalf smiled "goodnight, dear child"

…..

Just as Celebrian reached the door Ellenion realized he had forgotten someone "_Ada!_" He cried, squirming in his mother's arms to see his father and hold his arms out to him, a pout starting to form on his face. Elrond immediately stood and came over, slightly amused, and kissed his son gently on his forehead "_Mandu,lissier"_

Being now content, he settled back into his mother's embrace, allowing her to carry him off to dreams, which he reached before the nursery even drew close.

………………………..

Elrond settled back into his seat just as a Erestor knocked lightly at the door before coming in, causing the whole room to focus on the newcomer. Elrond stood and came to him "yes?"

"Letter for you my lord, it is from Lorien" he said quietly "it is from Arwen, since you were occupied I took the liberty of opening it...she requests that you, Lady Celebrian and young Ellenion come to Lorien, as soon as possible."

TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N) REVIEW! Please? You make me happy when you do!


	9. Departures

(A/N) ok, a little bit longer of a chapter to make up for missing a night! Sorry…I'm not about to spend my Friday night at home by myself! And I prolly won't update tomorrow night either, that will be Monday! But it will happen! SWEAR!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later on in the evening, when everyone had excused themselves to retire to their chambers, the lord and lady sat in their own quarters, reading the message from Arwen.

Elrond reread the letter from Arwen before giving it to Celebrian. "I'm not sure why she wants us to come but whatever the reason, I am not able to go anyway, Mithrandir and Saruman have just arrived. I cannot just leave."

Celebrian gave her husband an annoyed look "You will put the Istari before your own daughter? It _has_ been a rather long time since either of us have left Rivendell, much less seen my parents. Perhaps _Naneth_ and_ Adar_ wish to see their new grandson, is that so hard to imagine?"

"Come now Celebrian" Elrond replied, an exasperated look on his face " you know good and well how much I love Arwen, but I cannot just leave at her request, I asked the Istari to come, and she has not said anything is amiss." He paused, a thoughtful expression on his fair features. "...although...there is no reason why you and Ellenion cannot go. I could arrange a traveling party and the two of you could go. The twins perhaps will follow in a few days time; they no doubt want to rest a bit before traveling again."

She crossed her arms over her chest, a gold and silver brow raised "Yet you will still not go?"

"Celebrian..."he sighed, coming to her "please, don't do this, do not be angry, once the Istari have left I will join you in Lorien. Please understand my _bereth_, I must not leave, not yet." He placed a hand gently on the side of her face, his expression pleading " everything will be fine"

She sighed, leaning into his touch "I am not angry with you...just come as soon as you can...when are we to leave?"

"I will have everything arranged for your departure two mornings after tomorrow, Thonaear will no doubt be very willing to go along. He has been wanting to travel for some time now, and he is becoming a fine warrior. And I will have Elladan and Elrohir either come with me when I go or if they wish to go with you they may."

Celebrian nodded and embraced her husband, kissing him lightly on the cheek "Very well. Come, let's go to bed, I'm sure you are as tired as I am."

……….

Elrond woke with a start as he felt someone staring at him. Once he opened his eyes, sure enough he saw two big blue eyes peeking over the side of the bed at him. "Ellenion…" he groaned The child giggled "_Manor, Ada!"_

Celebrian woke at the sound of her small son's voice and rolled over, slipping an arm around her husband's waist "why are you up so early little one? The sun has barely begun to grace the sky"

" 'Rohi said you should wake"

"Did he?" Asked Elrond, a smile starting to form on his lips, being unable to become angry or irritated at the giggling little boy who stood before him, still in his nightclothes.

"Well, we will deal with your brother later, come now "he reached down and pulled Ellenion up into the bed with him and Celebrian, placing him under the blankets between them" why you don't stay here with us a bit longer"

Ellenion nodded and snuggled up against his mother, enjoying the warmth of the bed and his parents rather than the cold floor, nodding off to sleep again as Celebrian gently embraced him back and kissed his raven hair.

Elrond lay awake, not being able to fall back asleep as he mentally went over the plans for his wife and son's travel to Lorien. He looked over to them, seeing Celebrian as well had joined her son in dreams, her silvery gold hair halfway covering her face. He reached over, gently brushing it away, tucking it behind her delicately pointed ear and kissed her lightly on the mouth before getting up from the bed, careful not to wake either of them. He dressed quickly and silently before leaving to speak with his advisors and sons.

/\\\\\\\\

Ulmain silently saddled the horse and placed Aramir on its back before climbing up behind her. She had drugged the small girl so she would sleep and not make any sounds as they rode away. She must ride hard so she would have a good head start, before anyone would notice their absence. If everything went as planned she would reach RedHorn Pass a bit before or the same time as the little party from Rivendell. She knew they would respond to the letter from 'Arwen' immediately. She sneered to herself as she rode away, knowing their loyalty and love to one another would be their downfall.

/\\\\\\\

"I would be most honored to accompany your wife and son my lord" said Thonaear, smiling brilliantly "Very good" replied Elrond, smiling back "You shall be ready for departure on the morrow. I will have others accompany as well. Though no orcs have been seen recently I will not risk anything to chance with them as it is a long journey"

Thonaear nodded "Yes my lord...will lords Elladan and Elrohir be going as well?"

"No, they will be going with me when I depart for Lorien, most likely in two or three weeks time"

"Right then, I will go prepare...I shall see you in the morning my lord" he bowed politely before walking away, leaving Elrond smirking slightly as he noticed a slight excited bounce in the young elf's step. The dark haired elf lord tidied up his desk and extinguished the candles before leaving his study, shutting the door behind him, hardly noticing the heavy rain and thunder outside.

He walked down the hall, musing over a document when he heard soft crying. He stopped to try and locate the source, finding that it came from a few halls over, from the nursery. He hurried to the room, opening the door to see Ellenion curled up in the corner of his bed, his dark head buried in his arms.

"Ellenion?" He asked softly, setting down the document before walking over to boy's bedside, sitting down next to him. The child looked up at him and immediately crawled into his lap, his small hands clinging tightly to his father's robes. "What's wrong little one? Why do you cry?" Elrond asked as he wrapped his arms around his son.

No answer was needed as a loud clap of thunder struck the sky, making the little boy whimper and hold tighter to Elrond, burying his face into his chest.

"Oh my _hini_, there is nothing to be afraid of, thunder cannot hurt you" No response came from the tearful elfling but some sniffling, his small shoulders shaking with childish fear and sobs. Elrond sighed and kissed the top of his head, holding him tightly.

Anther boom of thunder sounded in the room "make stop _Ada_" begged Ellenion, looking up at his father, tears streaming from his intense blue eyes, making his cheeks wet and sticky. Elrond gently wiped away his child's tears and kissed his forehead, lifting him into a higher position. "I cannot make it stop _lissier_, but it will stop before morning."

Ellenion sniffed and pressed his face into Elrond's neck, his voice muffled from tears and the stiff cloth from his father's high collar "stay?"

"Of course I will stay child" he stood, carrying his son over to the rocking chair and sitting back down, rocking slowly back and forth "would you like me to sing to you?" The little boy nodded, pulling a fold of Elrond's velvet robe to cover his face. Elrond smiled and reached over, pulling the soft quilt from the bed, draping over both of them before singing softly, his clear voice seeming to block out the menacing thunder, lulling the frightened child to sleep, finally finding peace in his fathers comforting embrace. Elrond stayed through the night with his young son, falling asleep in the rocking chair still holding him.

……..

Celebrian woke the next morning, and quickly became worried as she noticed that her husband's side of the bed had not been slept in. She dressed quickly and went first to the study, seeing he wasn't there. She chewed her bottom lip and contemplated on going to see if Glorfindel or Erestor knew anything, she then remembered the storm last night and wondered if he had gone to Ellenion.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she opened the door to the nursery and saw Elrond sleeping in the rocking chair, the quilt beloved by her tiny son draped over both of them. Her husband's cheek was resting on the top of Ellenion's head which was nuzzled against his father's neck. She smiled as she saw that Elrond still wore his mithril circlet though it was slightly askew from sleep.

Celebrian smiled and walked over to the pair, kneeling and placing a hand on Elrond's shoulder, her voice soft and gentle "Wake my lord, wake"

Elrond inhaled deeply, his gray eyes fluttering open to see his beautiful wife smiling back at him "_Manor_, my lord" she said, smiling as she caressed his cheek "we must prepare, the traveling party is leaving in a less than a few hours time"

He smiled and freed a hand to place over hers, moving it to his lips to softly kiss her fingers, then releasing it to rub his son's back, waking him. "Wake _lissier_, it is morning, the storm is gone."

Ellenion slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his father's voice, he looked out the window and smiled, before turning back to Elrond "you made storm go, _Ada!_" Elrond started to say it wasn't his doing but Celebrian interrupted him, smiling at her son, caressing his silky hair. "Yes little one, your father does wonderful things" she winked at her husband as she stood and took Ellenion into her arms, wrapping the quilt around him.

"Ill get him dressed my _heru_, why don't you freshen up as well, I'm sure sleeping in a rocking chair all night is not the most comfortable" Elrond smirked at her and nodded, slipping the circlet from his head as he left the room.

………

The twins helped prepare the horses by the gate, loading the last of the luggage onto the stock ponies. "There, that should do it" said Elladan, smirking "I think _Adar_ has made sure there enough supplies for four trips to Lorien"

Elrohir chuckled softly "yes, but if I had my wife and three year old son going on this trip I would be paranoid too" Elladan laughed slightly "true. ah! Here comes _Adar, Naneth_ and Ellenion...looks like Galen is going along too"

"Aye" said Thonaear who stood next to them as the finished "Lady Celebrian asked her to come to help with Ellenion, plus she knew that Galen wished to see the golden wood"

Gandalf and Saruman came out to see the traveling party off, arriving just as Elrond lifted Ellenion onto a large beautiful horse in front of Celebrian. The party was prepared to leave and the child was excited until he realized neither his brothers nor Elrond was coming along.

A pout started to form on his little face as he reached down to Elrond "_Ada_, come..." He looked over to his brothers who stood side by side a little bit away. " 'Rohi...Dan...come?" Elrond reached up to caress his son's intricately braided hair "No, little one, we are not coming, but don't worry, we will be along after you shortly. We will see you in a few weeks time."

He looked over to the twins, nodding at them to come over so they could bid farewell to their brother and mother.

Elladan and Elrohir came over, taking turns in bidding the child farewell, each rubbing his cheek affectionately. "We will see you soon _Silme_" said Elrohir softly, smiling at his young brother.

Ellenion sniffed back tears and nodded, raising his chin, causing his parents and brothers to laugh softly, the rest of the party smiling, touched and amused.

The three raven haired elves stepped back, Elrond nodding at the head of the party "_Namarie_" he said quietly "May the Valar keep watch over you"

/\\\\\\\\A week later/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Celenril urged his horse faster, his silver hair blown out straight behind him, Haldir and half of the Galadhrim guard behind him, trying to keep up. He could not stop now, he was so close, she would pay, Ulmain would pay. She would never get away with taking his daughter, his firstborn, his only child. He should have never trusted her, loved her, everyone had warned him about it, even his own mother, but he did not listen. By then Ulmain had been with child and he would not abandon her, and now he could not imagine life without his Aramir, his golden haired jewel.

Haldir urged his own mare faster, trying to catch up to Celenril. When Celenril had first noted his daughter and wife's absence, he had been the first the prince had come to.

They had gathered all they could in the short time period and set chase for the missing two. Haldir cursed himself, he had known something was wrong with that woman, that she was planning something. He loved the small child almost as much as Celenril, and would fight to the end to get her back.

……..

Ulmain smiled to herself kicking her horse hard to keep up speed, keeping an arm tight around her squirming daughter who cried for her father. "Your father will not be here little brat. By the time he and whoever he is with gets to us we will be gone. RedHorn Pass approaches."

………..

The party from Rivendell made their way up the mountains. Celebrian sighed, the mountains always made her nervous. She looked over at Galen who held Ellenion infront of her. She had offered to take him for a while, and he leaned against her comfortably, laughing at the birds as they flew by.

...a strange flock of big black birds...how curious

"Ah, RedHorn Pass" said Thonaear "We are halfway to the Golden Wood"

Barely had the words escaped his lips when a black feathered arrow whistled through the air, piercing a blond haired elf in the chest. A shocked silence proceeded before screams and yells came from both the party of elves and from the army of orcs that appeared from hidden caverns in the mountain walls.

Yells from the elf warriors said to protect the women and the child, as they quickly wielded their bows and swords killing as many orcs as they could.

Celebrian took her son from Galen, backing away as far as she could from the fight and suddenly screaming as she saw an arrow end Galen's life. She looked up and saw a dark blond haired woman on a horse farther away on a slight rise in the terrain, tightly holding a screaming golden haired little girl, she saw the sneer on the woman's face. ...Ulmain...

The fighting continued as Celebrian hid behind a boulder, protecting her son, though killing her fair share of the foul creatures with the long knife Elrond had given her before she left. She suddenly heard a thunder of hooves and looked up from behind the boulder, sighing with hope as she saw her brother and Haldir, and so many other faces she knew from Lorien.

Haldir and the others killed orcs left and right, showing no mercy as they slew them, Celenril viscously slew the disgusting creatures as he made his way to Ulmain, intent on retrieving his daughter.

Celebrian's momentary laps of concentration cost her dearly. A rather large orc grabbed her by the wrists, yanking her up and causing her to drop the knife while another ripped away Ellenion, holding a foul hand around his neck to keep him from moving too much, as he nearly crushed the child with its other arm as it carried him away, the opposite way from Celebrian as she screamed for her son.

Haldir saw Celebrian, the one he loved as his own sister, and the child he guessed to be the young Ellenion torn away from each other, as did Celenril, knowing with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing that if the orcs had not killed her yet, they were not going to...they were going to take her into their dark mountain holes.

Ulmain sneered, knowing the little display of anguish from Celenril's sister would cause him to turn away, to break his concentration. She used that second to launch a single white feathered arrow into his stomach, she sneered again, yes, it would be a slow death, he would see his beloved daughter depart.

She threw down the bow and dismounted the hors, reaching out her arm for the sobbing dark-haired elfling that was brought to her, The Lord of Rivendell's brat, the other to the twins of light prophecy, she had them both now, the two children she was brought into existence for. She held both children tightly, uttering words that would pull her and the twins away from this middle earth.

The sky seemed to grow dark as she said the words, no one being able to understand them as anything but deep guttural sounds, the earth opened up, a huge gaping hole in the ground, seeming to radiate a sickly yellow glow.

Haldir saw the arrow pierce his lord, and raced over to him, catching him as he fell, holding his friend till his last breath, looking with horror as Ulmain uttered the strangest noises and opened the ground, and before he could do anything, jumping into the abyss with the twins of light.

Celebrian fought will all her might, witnessing with horror as she saw he beloved brother fall, trying to get back to her son, remembering her oath to protect him until her last breath.

Before the iron fist of the orc came down upon her skull, bringing her into the utter darkness unconsciousness offered, she saw the woman Ulmain jump into the yellowish abyss, pulling her niece and son down with her. A tear fell down her cheek, she had failed him.

_To Be Continued_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N)…..goddamnit…..I hate having the hiccups….


	10. Death and Rescue

(A/N)Drinking is bad, people….don't do it…especially when you have to go to work tomorrow…ugh….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thonaear urged his mare further, she was no doubt as close to death as he, staying alive and struggling to gallop only because she knew her master's distress and pain.

"please" begged Thonaear "just another day, _Aare, _and we will be in the safe haven of Imladris…..just a little farther, you must not stop…". The young elf warrior whispered into _Aare's_ ear, death ready at any time to take them both, for the horse had run for nearly a week straight, hardly stopping, and her master struggled for breath, a cruel, black feathered arrow buried deep in his side. Loyalty to his lord and lady seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive.

………………..he must reach Rivendell and tell Lord Elrond what happened….he must…

………………….

Elladan and Elrohir both broke into loud laughter as they watched Lindir struggle to carry Saruman's rather large saddle, his knees and arms shaking as attempted to lift to heavy load onto the back of the white wizard's horse, nearly falling over until Elrohir went to help him.

"Thank you lord Elrohir" It was impossible to tell whether Lindir was flushed with breathlessness or embarrassment, but it didn't help that Elladan had not stopped his laughter.

The two elves finally managed to fully saddle Saruman's tall, gray stallion, Elladan only stopping his laughter once Elrohir threw a brush at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

Elladan started towards his brother, scornful that it was now Lindir's turn to laugh, but coming to a quick stop, and turning back around on his heel as he heard shouts coming from the front gate.

All three made a run for the direction of the noise, coming upon a stomach twisting scene.

"Lindir! Go and retrieve my father! Be quick!" yelled Elladan, nearly running into Glorfindel as he too ran for the front gate, blond hair blown straight out behind him.

"Bandages and a stretcher! Quickly!" Elrohir called out, reaching out to catch the wounded elf as he fell from his horse, looking down and finally seeing his face, Elrohir's heart seeming to stop as he recognized the wounded one.

"Thonaear…" he gasped "Thonaear, what has happened to you? Where is the rest of the party?"

Blood streamed from the young warrior's mouth as he struggled to speak, grateful that the younger twin had lowered him to the ground, his back reclining against Elrohir's chest, though nothing could fully relieve his pain now.

"We ….we reached RedHorn pass…..ambushed….the lady and young lord taken…Ulmain…" Thonaear gasped for breath, subconsciously grasping the fatal arrow deep in his side.

Glorfindel kneeled down next him, speaking softly though his voice wavered, looking up to see Elrond racing towards them, two wizards at his heels.

"Taken, Thonaear? Taken by whom? Orcs? What about Ulmain?"

Thonaear simply nodded, turning his head, struggling for breath, noting with slight panic that his vision was fading slowly to darkness.

Glorfindel stood, repeating to Elrond, the brief words Thonaear had spoken, watching his lord's face slowly become stony, his voice hard and loud as he ordered for a search party to form immediately, strong in numbers.

Elrond looked to his left, seeing four elves running towards them, arms full on bandages and clean cloth, one carrying a stretcher. Looking down again, he saw the rush was in vain, as Elrohir gently closed the young warrior's eyes, softly saying a farewell.

Elladan helped his brother gently lift Thonaear's body onto the newly arrived stretcher, quietly giving command on where to take him. Seeing a flash of metal, Elladan reached down, pulling something from Thonaear's hand, his insides seeming to go cold as he gazed at it, before he went to his father, slowly reaching out his hand.

"_Adar_…..I don't know if it's Thonaear's blood or…." His voice cracked as he ceased his words, giving the object to Elrond, watching his father's face pale as he took the small mithril necklace, bearing a tiny star medallion.

The very charm Elrond had placed around his youngest son's neck before he departed on his journey.

……………………

The twins sat high on their mounts, their faces grim as they looked down at their father. They had collected every strong elf in Imladris almost immediately after Thonaear had shown up, and everyone was more than willing to help.

"We will find them _Adar_, I swear to you we will bring them back" Elladan's voice was cold and sharp as if once he stepped foot out of Rivendell he would encounter the orcs, and he was more than prepared.

Elrohir sat on his steed, slightly behind his brother, staying silent, not wanting to risk his emotions to betray his cool expression.

Elrond nodded slightly, half proud of his strong twin sons and their leadership, half disgusted with himself for not going with them to free his wife and son, and all others who had been taken. His advisors and the Istari had convinced him to stay, saying Rivendell needed him there and it would do no one any good should he be slain.

He had turned angrily on them, outraged that they would have his sons and other elves die while he sat comfortably at home. In the end he had finally agreed to stay, being able to do nothing until he heard word of his family's rescue, or the destruction of what was left of it.

Stepping back he raised his hand in farewell, signaling for the warriors to go. He kept his face stony, showing no expression of any kind and saying not a word, turning and heading back into the halls of his home, locking the door behind him as he entered his study, wishing for no disturbances as he escaped into his work.

……..

None of the company was prepared for what they found as they reached RedHorn pass, faces they had known and loved from both Imladris and the Golden wood lay pale on the ground, some no longer so fair from the days of harsh weather and scavengers.

Elladan dismounted, followed by his brother, hands on the hilts of their swords. They gazed in mild shock at the field of destruction and lost life.

Fury smoldered in the older twin's eyes and he looked over to some elves "You four, gather all of our fallen and give them a proper burial, burn the orcs, they do not deserve to lie among our kinsman."

He looked to his brother who drew sword with him, then back to the company of elves dressed in glistening armor, hands tight on sharp and shining swords.

"My loyal brothers, take up arms with us now in liberating our stolen and may the grace of the Valar protect you"

With fierce and grim faces, the elves entered the opening in the mountain cave, swords and spears ready to be stained by foul blood.

……..

All of Lorien mourned for the loss of their prince and baby princess and all others lost in the cursed battle.

The Lord and Lady themselves had met Haldir and the remainder of his company at the edge of Caras Galadon as they brought the body of their fallen son. Celeborn had taken Celenril from the horse on which he lay and carried him into the city silently, Galadriel at his side.

Gazing into her mirror a silent tear fell from Galadriel's clear blue eyes into the water, making minute ripples.

Celeborn came to her side "what do you see?"

She looked up and gazed at him evenly though grief was evident on her fair features. "A company from Rivendell, led by Elladan and Elrohir fight at the pass, they will need no help, most of the orcs are slain already. They will bring back Celebrian" she paused, forcing her voice to stay smooth and even " but I cannot see either of our babe grandchildren...I feel they are not slain but their presence I can find no where...I fear they will never be found and it will be the destruction of our daughter's spirit"

Celeborn closed his eyes and sighed "Our innocent stolen...what evil is this?" He embraced his wife as she gave way to silent weeping for the loss and pain of her family.

…….

The battle had not lasted long and none of the elves were killed or sustained serious injury. Elladan sported a deep cut on his brow that proceeded back to his scalp but he long ago stopped the blood flow and ignored the dull pulsing pain it produced.

He looked over to his twin, who shared his horse with their mother who drifted in and out of consciousness, wrapped tight in her son's cloak, a wicked looking wound in her shoulder dressed as best as time and limited skill would allow before the company made haste to Rivendell.

Three others had been rescued from the hands of the mountain goblins and were carried by others, all seeming not to care if they lived or died their eyes dull, the light of life lost in them.

Elrohir looked down at the shivering bundle he held in front of him and saw the stream of tears on his mother's cheeks. He fought his own urge to give in to weeping and kissed her bruised cheek gently, whispering in her ear "We will be home soon _Naneth_, just a few more hours, stay with us"

Elladan urged his tired steed further, wanting to get back to Imladris before nightfall. He heard soft song from the elves behind him and wanted to join, but for the sorrow in his heart keeping him from it.

Erestor hurried into his lord's study "Master Elrond, the company has returned, your sons in the lead"

Elrond nearly jumped out of his chair and made haste to the courtyard, both hopes and fears high. Glorfindel was already there, helping the wounded and newly returned dismount.

The lord of the valley went immediately to Elrohir as he saw whom he held. His breath caught in his throat as he took his wife into his arms, feeling how light she was, but relieved beyond belief that she still lived. He looked up again and around at all the others, looking for a small dark haired child but seeing nothing.

He lowered his gaze to Elladan, who knelt in front of him, grief finally overcoming him.

"I am sorry _Adar_, we could not find him, alive nor dead" his voce broke and he bowed his head, closing his eyes "forgive me, I have failed my youngest brother"

Glorfindel slowly and quietly walked up, his voice soft "my lord...let me take the lady Celebrian to the healing wing for you, the others are also being taken there..."

Elrond hesitated for a moment but allowed Glorfindel to take her from him, abeling him to kneel to the same height in front of Elladan. He reached over and gently lifted his son's chin raising his gaze, "Elladan, I do not nor ever will blame you for the evils that have come to us, nor should you."

He then stood and brought Elladan up with him, embracing him tightly, repeating the affection with the younger twin before heading off to the healing wing, no one noticing the unshed tears that blurred his vision.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N) ok, review, please! My best friend has just left for her almost 3 month stint thing w/ the marines, wont be back till August and it makes me all sorts of sad and miserable. But reviews help make me happy…..so review…please?


End file.
